


“Oh, baby. Don’t tell me he forgot…”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine it's you and Jax's anniversary but he's so caught up in club stuff that he forgets. You're pissed and he makes it up to you after.





	“Oh, baby. Don’t tell me he forgot…”

You glanced at the clock again. It was only 3 minutes after the last time you’d checked, 8:30 and he still wasn’t here. You scooted your chair back roughly and stood up, leaving the dinner table. To say you were upset would be an understatement. You were annoyed, you were hurt, you were disappointed and you were pissed. Of all days for him to not come home, it had to be on your anniversary. You had rushed home from work to make him his favorite meal and the bastard didn’t even show up. You’d made loaded baked potatoes, grilled corn on the cob and sirloin steak with an apple pie made from scratch. You had also gotten a little more dolled up than usual. 

You took the time to perfect your hair and had put on red lipstick in place of your usual nude gloss. You even put on a dress, which was a miracle. A miracle that he wouldn’t even witness because he was so late. Hadn’t even bothered to call. Or at least have someone else call or text you. Nothing. Walking into your room, you stripped off your clothes and took out a makeup wipe, wiping away your work. 

You threw on some boy shorts and an old SAMCRO shirt of Jax’s, going back to the kitchen. You stared at the food on the table and thought about what to do. If you hadn’t always felt bad for wasting food, you would’ve taken everything and tossed it in the trash. Instead, you brought the dishes to the counter and served 2 plates before sticking one in the microwave and putting the rest of the food away. Grabbing your plate, you sat at the table and started eating in silence. You were halfway finished when you heard keys jingling and the door handle twisting.

You continued eating and didn’t even bother to get up since you knew it wasn’t Jax. You hadn’t heard his bike.

“Hello?” 

Gemma’s voice rang out in the house. You had told her earlier this week about your plan to cook his favorite so when she hadn’t seen Jax’s bike, she knew it wasn’t because you guys had gone out for dinner. She walked into the kitchen to see you sitting at the dinner table eating by yourself.

“Oh, baby. Don’t tell me he forgot…”

“He forgot.” 

She pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. Looking at your plate, the food looked good but she could tell you were eating it cold.

“Heat that up at least.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m not really hungry anyway.” 

A tear had fallen into your plate but she hadn’t noticed. You got up and emptied your plate into the trash not caring and tossed the plate into the since, not bothering to clean the dish. Gemma cursed under her breath. God damn that son of hers. Suddenly she lifted up a white gift bag. 

“This is your anniversary present. Should I give it to you or just wait?“ 

Gemma lowered her arm and put the bag back at her side. 

"You can leave it.” 

You pointed to the table and she set it down then looked at you. She walked over to you to give you a hug. You hadn’t made eye contact with her yet and when you finally did, she saw the tears in your eyes, bloodshot and puffy. 

“Oh Sweetheart.” 

She wrapped her arms around you and pulled you into her, you resting your head on her chest. You didn’t feel like talking and she knew that, so she just rubbed your back. She’d been in your place many times before, with John. It seemed the apple really hadn’t fallen that far from the tree. The thought made her upset herself and she pulled away from you. 

“I’m going to head out alright baby? I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Bye Gemma.” 

“I love you.” 

You smiled lightly. 

“At least someone does.” 

“Oh don’t say that. He fucked up, we both know that but he does love you. He’s just…a man.” 

You both let out a chuckle and you told her you loved her too. Once she walked out of your front door, you grabbed the bag and pulled out a beautiful picture frame with a picture of you and Jax already inside. You’d never seen the picture before and it was obvious that she had taken it without you two knowing. Jax was looking at you smiling and you had your hand resting on his cheek, nothing but love in both your eyes. If only you could pull that love from the frame so you could feel it now. 

Grabbing the picture, you took it with you to the living room and put it down on the coffee table. You sat down on the couch and yawned, realizing how tired you were. You tried to stay up to watch some TV, hoping maybe Jax would walk through the door. By 10 o'clock, you couldn’t keep your eyes open and had sulked off to bed, ridden by frustration.

~~~~~~~~ 

Gemma walked into the clubhouse angrily, her heels clicking loudly. Once inside, she looked around to see if her son was around. Finally, she caught sight of him sitting at the bar with Opie, Juice, and Tig, downing a shot. She strode over and roughly planted her hand on the bar top next to Jax and looking him dead in the eyes. 

“Having fun?” 

Jax looked at her lazily. 

“No. I’m not. I’ve been sitting in Church for 2 hours going over this cartel shit.” 

“Well, maybe you’d be having fun if you’d gone home. You know, to your Old Lady. Do something like, oh I don’t know, celebrate your anniversary? Eat the meal she slaved over a hot stove after 8 hours of work to make for you? That sound fun?” 

His eyes widened and he cursed. 

“Shit! I’m sorry, I forgot Ma.” 

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to the one probably crying herself to sleep right now.” 

“She was crying?” 

“Yeah. She also had to eat her cold dinner by her self.” 

He felt like shit. Complete shit. He’d had club shit to handle but they weren’t voting or anything, they were just discussing things. He could have gone home, but he’d totally forgotten.

“You fucked up, brother.”

“Yeah, thanks Juice.”

He stood up quickly and jogged out of the clubhouse to his bike. He stuck his key in the door and unlocked it, swinging it open.

“Babe?” 

He looked around and saw everything on but you weren’t there. Making his way upstairs he, walked into your bedroom and saw your sleeping form on the bed. You had your back to him. Climbing in beside you, he rested his hand on your back. 

“Baby?” 

“Leave me alone Jax.” 

“I’m so-” 

“Leave. Me. Alone.” 

He nodded even though you couldn’t see and went to shut everything off. When he went into the kitchen, he saw a plate in the microwave and pulled it out. He felt 10 times worse when he saw it was his favorite. It looked great but he had lost his appetite. He swore he would make it up to you tomorrow. 

~~~~~~~~

You awoke to the smell of bacon. Walking to the kitchen, you saw Jax there shirtless wearing only sweatpants and smoking. You couldn’t lie, he looked beautiful but it didn’t make you forget that you were mad at him. Walking past him, you grabbed the coffee pot and were about to pour yourself a cup when Jax grabbed it from you and poured it himself before handing the cup back to you. You took a sip as he put the pot back and sat at the table. 

“Good morning babe.” 

“Morning.”

“I love you.”

“Then why weren’t you here yesterday?” He winced. 

“I got caught up in club shit. We had to talk about this new cartel deal and I totally forgot. I’m sorry.”

You just stared at him. He turned around and served you a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast, setting the plate down in front of you. 

“I really am sorry baby. I made sure to talk to Clay, they won’t call me at all today. I’m all yours. I made plans for dinner at that nice restaurant downtown. We can go to a movie and then dinner. How’s that sound?”

You smiled and he smiled back.

“That sounds great." 


End file.
